


Kids + Hair = One Happy Demon

by MarianKat



Series: Good Omens Stuffs [2]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: Back when Crowley used to be Crawly, Hair, Its Christmas I should be writing stuff like this, Kids, M/M, Oneshot kinda, Short Story, This is cute, cute headcanon I found online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianKat/pseuds/MarianKat
Summary: Just read it. :)
Series: Good Omens Stuffs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577716
Kudos: 11





	Kids + Hair = One Happy Demon

MESOPOTAMIA 3004 BC

Crawly had just planned to leave his home to go to the supermarket. Of course, living on the outskirts of the village would cause the walk to be long, and he didn’t want to fly in case of being spotted. The other villagers were already leery of his pale skin and snake eyes. 

So it was a surprise to him when several children stopped him on his way home. He was carrying a basket of bread back when he felt a tug on his robes. Looking down, he spotted a group of children, anywhere from 5 to 9 years old. “Excuse us sir... erm Mr. Crawly, is it okay that we speak with you?” one asked. “Yes, sure.” he replied.

Crawly stooped down and set down the basket. He sat, patting the ground as an invitation to sit as well. The children sat, though the younger ones were bouncing around with energy. “What do you want to talk to me about.” Crawly questioned, delighted at the company. “Well, a few of us were wondering how you have such long and red hair. It’s pretty, and none of us have it.” one of the kids spoke. Crawly chuckled. “Well, let’s just call it magic, yeah?” He flicked one of his hands as if he was performing a miracle. The kids giggled. 

Then, Crawly felt a small pull in his hair. Looking around, he saw a little girl toying with his hair. She was braiding it. “Maya, get off.” One of the older kids ordered. “No, no. It’s quite alright. I haven’t had my hair done up in a long time.” Crawly laughed. Another child scooted over, twisting his fingers in the locks of bright hair.

Another few hours were spent with Crawly cracking jokes and the children laughing and playing. Crawly even shared some of his bread. (He made sure the group promised to tell nobody. If Hell caught wind of this they’ll have his head.) He loves these moments, and having them with kids were the best. When they finished, he stood up, examining the braids. A large grin stretched ear to ear. “Thank you. I love them very much.” The group waved their good byes and ran off. 

He scooped up his basket and started to leave, happier than he has been in a long time.


End file.
